


Flowers in decay

by Ace_of_Hearts08



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cottage core, Dark Academia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_Hearts08/pseuds/Ace_of_Hearts08
Summary: George was the heir to the throne of his kingdom. He had every part of his life dictated To prepare him for the role. Yet he still insisted on finding love himself.Clay was a prince who had a very loose upbringing. He often snuck out or ignored his studies but was very social and good with people.Clay and George lock eyes at a summers ball just as the cold has officially faded. Their personalities clash, but opposites attract after all, right?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. A summers eve

|chapter 1|

The brunette’s eyes scanned the crowded ballroom. It was a cool summer night and everyone was cramped together in their extravagant costumes and lavish silks. 

George sighed, taking an elegant step into the open room. The bright candlelight of the ballroom hitting his face accompanied by the loud music of the band that echoed through the room. Various pairs were dancing across the patterned floor taking intricate steps that laced together perfectly putting on a show for anyone watching. 

Many eyes landed on the male dressed in a striking navy blue as he strode proudly across the ballroom. A golden crown resting proudly atop his dark chocolate-colored locks. 

George tried to hide his annoyed attitude that was currently very prominent in his expression. He honestly thought going to these sorts of gatherings was a waste of time but his mother and father insisted on it thinking it was a good opportunity to make friends or even possibly a future queen. George always laughed at the idea but agreed to it anyways. 

The brunette’s expression turned back to its normal relaxed state as his eyes scanned the crowd. As usual, there were princes dressed much as he was adorned with crowns. The princesses all were wearing excessive amounts of makeup and corsets tight enough to kill you. 

George sighed. As usual, he was the only one not on the ballroom floor. He usually stood off to the side admiring the architecture of the palace he happened to be in or went around admiring the works of art that commonly dressed the walls of the wealthier kingdom’s halls. 

As per usual none of the many females that walked gracefully around the room caught his eye. Even though many seemed to steal glances at the seemingly bored brunette standing away from the crowds. 

George watched as the minutes ticked by on the big clock that hung over the main entrance of the ballroom. 

Many of the well-dressed women from the room would come by every now and then and ask for a dance but George would politely turn them down. He wasn’t one to dance. And they all seemed to have the same personality ms. perfect with good grades and a rich family. 

The hours dragged on and so did the music. George watched as the guest number hindered and the ballroom slowly emptied. More and more people fled to the outskirts of the room to watch the few people who still had the energy to dance. 

The music picked up again and a few more people stepped out onto the dance floor to participate in the lively dance that had completely changed the atmosphere of the room. 

People glided across the floor in flowing motions switching directions and dancing partners with the beat of the music. 

There was one person out on the ballroom floor that caught George’s interest though. He was tall and blond with tricking green eyes and a bright smile that seemed almost contagious. George locked eyes with him for a moment and the man’s smile seemed to falter for a moment but the green eyes quickly disappeared into the crowd as he turned off in a different direction. 

George scolded himself for a moment. He was to marry a wealthy princess and be the next king. He didn’t have time for friends. Especially other males at that. 

George took a deep breath preparing to leave as the lively song came to an end. The music faded and a cacophony of clapping echoed through the hall. George let a soft smile grace his lips a moment as he looked back over his shoulder walking toward the exit. 

George collided with another person coming in the opposite direction he was. George stumbled back a moment prepared to fall but a strong arm quickly stopped him. The arm wrapped around the middle of his back preventing him from hitting the ground. 

George opened his eyes looking up at who caught him and bright emerald eyes were staring right back at him. It was the man from the ballroom floor. George saw his face clearly now, he had a sharp jawline that made his features more masculine. He had a light sprinkle of freckles dusting the bridge of his nose. And an untamed mop of yellow-golden hair swept across his forehead along with a crown much similar to George’s. Those green eyes continued to stare into George’s a moment. 

“I-I am so sorry-“ George said standing upright. 

“Oh, no need to apologize, you're fine.” The tall blond chuckled a bit. 

George’s heart fluttered a bit. 

“I am Clay, of the eastern kingdom.” Clay smiled at George and George’s heart skipped again. 

“Uh- George, of the northern kingdom…” George shook the latter’s hand but something pushed to the front of his mind. 

“Oh...our kingdoms...aren’t necessarily the best of friends….I...wow this is awkward.” George chuckled, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

Clay smiled. “Well, you haven't given me a reason to dislike you yet, so I think I will decide whether not you are a bad person for myself.” 

George raised an eyebrow at the man. “Are you sure your parents won’t freak out if they find out you were fraternizing with an opposing kingdom?” George saw Clay’s expression falter. 

“T-they just won’t hear about it then.” Clay said letting out a breathy laugh. 

George chuckled. “I will see you around then Clay.” 

George turned to walk off and only took a few steps before the blond called out to him. 

“W-wait!” Clay called. 

George rolled his eyes and turned to the man, raising an eyebrow. 

“Are you leaving?” The ball wasn’t over yet but George had his fair share of social interaction for one night talking with the various princesses who giggled at his stoic look and generals who asked about his father. 

“I am not the biggest fan of these events….” George chuckled. “I also...I don’t have any friends in the area-or at all I guess…” George winced internally feeling as if he over-shared with a stranger. 

“Oh, well we can step outside. I hear this place has a lovely garden, and I understand the whole party scene can be quite overwhelming at times.” Clay smiled brightly at the brunette beckoning him to follow him out to the garden. 

George had no idea what he was doing following a stranger from an opposing kingdom out into the garden at night, but something else was telling George that it was alright. 

George fell instead beside Clay as they stepped out into the summer air. As they walked down the long marble staircase that would take them to the garden Clay spoke. 

“So George...what is your favorite color?” Clay glanced at the boy beside him. Clay was a great deal taller than George which was something George immediately took notice too. 

“Uh, well I am color blind, but I do like blue, it is the only color I can see properly,” George said, slipping his hands into the pockets of his pants. 

“Oh...well now I feel like an idiot taking you to walk through a flower garden…” Clay chuckled. 

George smiled. “It is fine, I really enjoy flowers even if I can't see the colors right. My parents, well I am cooped up inside most of the time so I enjoy it when I can.” 

Clay let a light smile spread across his face. “Blue...I think my favorite color has to be green….It is quite the underrated color.” 

George smiled. “I am pretty sure I see green as weird yellow, but...wait, your eyes are green right…?” George winced a bit. He had stolen glances at the blond’s face many times taking in his features. 

“Yes, they are, people say that is the most noticeable thing about me,” Clay responded as he turned a corner under a small archway that led into the garden. 

“I am surprised it isn’t your smile,” George said thinking aloud. 

George’s eyes blew wide realizing what he had said. “I-I am sorry that was a bit random…” George chuckled nervously. 

Clay laughed. “It’s okay. But don’t think I didn’t see, you had girls from that ball practically drooling over you with that ‘hard to get’ act.” Clay said smirking a bit. 

George laughed. “I honestly was just uninterested in the ball. The only reason I go is for the music and my parents force me in hopes that some princess will stumble into my life.”

Clay nodded. “Yeah….my parents are constantly trying to set me up with princesses but...if I am honest none of them ever interested me….they don’t have any personality.” 

George’s eyes lit up. “Yes! They all think the same, have the same opinions, like the same food. Like please just be yourself, that will help you find someone much faster I assure you.” George said leaning down to smell a flower. 

“All the princes are the same though,” George said sitting down on a marble bench just ahead of Clay. 

“I may be a victim of the same fate but I try to distance myself from them…” George chuckled. 

“You don’t seem like you are one to follow today’s stereotypes either Clay…” George said laying down on the bench and looking up at the star-speckled sky. 

The garden was covered in a thin layer of mist and the air smelled clean and refreshing. The summer night wasn't too hot. 

“You are correct. I do not like today’s stereotypes at all. I find them suppressing and a waste of time to follow.” Clay said standing above George, a small smile ghosting his lips as he admired the brunette’s pale skin. 

George turned his head on the bench so he could look at the bush of small purple showers that were beside where he was laying. Clay just continued to search the boy’s poised features. 

“Do you know what type of flowers any of these are?” Clay said, glancing around. 

George sat up a moment, his curious brown eyes carefully sweeping the dark garden. 

“Well, those are chrysanthemums….George said pointing to a small patch of large white flowers. 

“And those are Tiger Lilies,” George said pointing to a vibrant orange flower. 

Clay watched in awe as George riddled off various names of almost every flower in the garden along with facts about the various types. 

“And well, I can’t tell the colors apart but I have memorized the shapes of the flowers. And for the ones that look the same I can just look at the leaves instead to tell them apart.” George smiled a bit, feeling as though he had bored the blond. 

“S-sorry I can get a bit carried away sometimes...I really like flowers…” George chuckled. 

Clay shook his head. “I enjoy listening to you talk.” Now it was Clay’s turn to say something completely catching the other off-guard.

“O-oh, well I am flattered.” George chuckled feeling his face heat up a bit but turning away a bit confused. Why was he blushing? It was just a compliment. 

Clay smiled awkwardly. “Okay, hmm I am going to ask some more questions….” Clay thought what he should ask to get to know the brunette better, which he had made clear he wanted to do. 

“Okay, how old are you?” Clay went with something basic. 

“Nineteen, you?” George said, glancing over at Clay a moment. 

“Eighteen.” George nodded, smiling a bit but turning his face from the boy. 

“Okay, my turn,” George said, turning to the blond. 

“Favorite book,” George said walking in a small circle around the garden. 

“I don’t read that often...but when I do I enjoy reading poetry.” Clay said smiling softly.

“Oh! I enjoy reading poetry too!” George said smiling. 

Clay fiddled with a blade of grass. “That leads me to my next question, favorite poem?” Clay looked at George curiously. 

“Oh, good question,” George said, crossing his arms. 

‘The flowers in decay, 

I watch as the rain carries away my sorrows washing me clean as it pours from the heavens. 

The flowers enjoy the rain just as much as I, 

The vibrant colors are replenished and the new flowers bloom taking place of the old. 

Flowers in decay.’ 

Clay sat stunned a moment. “W-who is that by? I really really like it.” 

George rubbed his arm nervously. “A-an original…” 

Clay’s eyes widened. “Holy shit! That is amazing George! You can write! Do you…..have any others...if you are comfortable with it of course.” Clay said a goofy smile resting on his lips.

George nodded nervously. 

‘The sun rises over the horizon painting the sky lazily in many shades and hues. 

Much like the way my mind paints the world in various colors to bring life to its otherwise dull surface. 

What brings life to this word for others.

Will I ever be able to find the color in my world?

Or will it remain forever grey leaving me fantasizing about the ‘what ifs’ 

The world's non-existent color.’ 

George cast his glance downward. “I-I don’t know that much about writing poetry...I do it a lot though…” George chuckled lightly. 

Clay let out a breathy laugh in surprise. “Wow...I just- those are amazing, you are going to have to show me some more sometime.” Clay said walking over to George. 

George smiled. “I am glad you like them, I don’t get to share them with people often since my parents think it is a waste of time.” George chuckled lightly. 

“You can show me any of your poems you want then I will be delighted to listen,” Clay said smiling. 

George's smile faltered. “O-oh I better head back to the ball… it is going to end soon and my parents will be a bit worried since I decided to stay so late….I usually don't stay this late.” 

George turned and started to walk away but Clay caught his arm. 

“I want to see you again.” Clay was incredibly direct with George.

“O-oh...I-I don’t know how to respond to that.” George laughed. 

“I am going to be at the first summer’s ball of the season in the southern kingdom, are you planning on attending?” 

George sighed. “Well not when we first received the invitation, but I guess I can make some last-minute changes,” George said smiling softly. 

Clay nodded letting George walk back toward the castle 

“Bring more poetry!” Clay called as George disappeared up the marble steps back into the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New fic pog :D i hope you guys like this and it is going to be HELLA slow burn so get some popcorn and sit your asses down this if going to be quite a ride :]


	2. Books in firelight

|chapter 2| 

George slipped into his room quietly shutting the big oak door. The brunette slipped out of his dress clothes and into sweatpants and a t-shirt. 

He slid onto the bay window in his room with one of his favorite books to watch the stars a moment, but his mind kept wandering back to Clay. He was confused as to why out of all the people at that ball Clay was the only one George found interesting. George also thought about his future. He needed to find a suitable queen soon to rule with him, but George had seen many princesses before and had never felt like any of them would be worth spending the rest of his life with, George knew his parents would just pick some random girl for him eventually but he wanted to find love for himself, even though he had no luck yet. 

George rested his head against the cold windowpane. He watched the dark garden below his window. He went through all the names of each of the flowers in his mind. George’s eyelids drooped as his mind continued to wander around drifting into sleep.  
-  
-  
-  
George’s next few days went by as normal. It had been a Thursday when he met Clay and the ball took place on Saturday night. George’s parents were a bit confused as to why he wanted to attend the ball per his request since he had never been fond of them but he simply said he would probably be attending more now since it was the best place to meet people. His parents agreed. But he could tell they were still skeptical.

George went through some of his old poetry in the meantime, picking out a few of his favorites for Clay. 

He spent many hours in the old library in their castle anyways, the smell of old paper was one of George’s favorites, and the big arched windows let in plenty of natural light on a good day basking the large room in warm orange rays. There were close to no bare walls in this library, they were all either covered with books or old oil paintings from years ago. 

George loved that library, that was the one place in the castle that felt like home to him. One of his favorite things to do in the winter would be to curl up by the library hearth in one of the big armchairs and read late into the night while watching the orange firelight dance on the walls. 

In the summer he often took his reading outside and sat in the flower garden inhaling all the sweet scents of the flowers while being transferred too far away lands through the pages of his books.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
The sun stirred George from his thoughts as he realized that he should start to prepare for the ball. 

George rose from the small field he had been sitting in that lays just beyond his flower garden. The golden-colored grass was reflecting the light of the setting sun making it look like someone weaved strands of gold into the earth. 

George enjoyed the distinct smell of flowers as he walked back to the castle, Its light stone walls looming high overhead. 

George quickly cleaned up preparing for the seemingly long night ahead. George still wasn’t fond of going to balls, but he was interested in seeing Clay again, he just wasn’t sure how long their friendship would last considering the many factors that prevented George from maintaining stable friendships and the fact that their kingdoms had never liked each other. But George wasn’t even sure why the Eastern and northern kingdoms hated each other; he was just told that they did so he went along with it. And Clay didn’t seem like a bad person either. So George would enjoy having a friend while he could. 

George stepped in front of his mirror pulling on his dress shoes. He looked close to identical as the last time he was at a ball, but instead of a navy blue this time he was dressed in a striking red. Well, he was told it was red. It was set out for him beforehand since he couldn’t differentiate the colors of the things in his wardrobe. 

George straightened out the suit slightly taking a deep breath before striding out of his room and down the hall toward the front of the castle to be escorted to the carriages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh idk what to put here any moreee but I hope you guys are enjoying this (and ik i am sorry for the filler already)


	3. Rain covered hydrangea

|chapter 3|

George stepped out of the carriage and out into the night outside of the southern castle. 

The sun had just set leaving the sky a dusty blue as the last light faded from the sky. Loud music drifted from the open front doors of the castle and many couples clinging closely to each other in fancy clothes walked the steps up to the ballroom. 

There were hundreds of people ambling around the outside of the castle.   
George strode a bit leisurely up the front steps marveling a moment at the pleasant tapestries outside the ballroom. 

George walked into the large hall and his senses were immediately flooded. The loud music echoed through the high-ceilinged hall, food and drink were being passed around at small tables, and everyone was either dancing or talking. George’s eyes scanned the crowd for the blond but saw no one but a sea of unfamiliar faces. 

George sighed walking to the edge of the ballroom floor watching the couples dance, stepping around one another to the beat of the music. They all looked so happy. George longed to be that happy with someone. 

“George!” A voice called out to George from somewhere in the room. 

George whirled around looking for the source of the voice. His eyes locked with emerald green ones from across the room. 

George smiled. “Hello!” George smiled at the blond as he approached him. 

“What do you think of this hall, I think it is the nicest one I have seen in a while,” Clay said, gesturing to the large room. The floors were adorned with patterned tiles making an intricate puzzle from a birds-eye view. There was a large chandelier hanging in the middle of the ceiling littered with candles that cast an orange glow over the room. 

“It is beautiful…” George said admiring the paintings that were on the ceiling. Clay was dressed in dark green this evening which made his eyes seem a darker shade than normal. The candlelight flickered over George’s skin making it glow slightly orange. 

“Pardon me..” A small voice came from behind the pair. 

Two princesses from some foreign kingdom had approached the princes. They were wearing blue and pink ball gowns with sparkling tiaras on top of their long hair. 

“We were wondering if you two would like to dance.” The girl in blue said giggling. 

George smiled politely. “I am sorry, I don’t dance.” George chuckled. 

Clay rolled his eyes at the brunette. “I will gladly dance with you,” Clay said, smirking at George. 

George chuckled as he watched Clay and the princess step out onto the ballroom floor joining into the lively dance. 

George watched as they stepped carefully around the floor to the music. The girl Clay was dancing with was smiling up at Clay. But Clay’s eyes were turned to the brunette on the side of the floor that was laughing at his grin. Clay noticed the girl he was dancing with shared similar features to George, they had the same color of dark chocolate hair and the same mocha-colored eyes, but strangely Clay was still drawn to George’s laughing features instead of the girl’s face. 

The song faded to an end and Clay bowed slightly to the girl. 

“Another song?” The girl questioned. 

Clay smiled. “I am sorry, but I have to go find someone.” Clay smiled politely at the girl as he walked off into the crowd.   
-  
-  
-  
-  
Clay had disappeared to the other side of the ballroom and George was left alone with the girl in the pink ball gown. She had blond hair and light green eyes that watched George intently for a moment before stepping in front of him. 

“Would you like to walk with me? I find this whole party thing boring.” She giggled. 

“O-oh no, I am fine here thank you.” George gave a light smile. 

“Oh C’mon...It will be fun!” She said grinning and interlocking her fingers with George’s. 

“I-I am fine really,” George said, chuckling nervously. 

“You really should have some fun once in a while!” The girl said taking a few steps toward him. George took a few steps back in return. 

“I enjoy just watching the crowds at these parties,” George said, getting increasingly more uncomfortable as the girl pressed closer to him. 

“We should go dance.” The girl said, continuing to back George into a corner. 

George didn’t know why he was so uncomfortable she was an attractive girl but George didn’t find himself feeling any attraction to her, or even wanting to get to know her after what she was currently displaying. 

George was slowly starting to realize something, and he wasn't sure it was a good thing either, why was it he had never found any attraction in women? Why did his heart stutter when Clay smiled. Why would he refuse to dance with so many girls? George’s mind raced a minute. He couldn’t tell Clay, he couldn’t tell anyone, he would be shunned, he had to keep it a secret, or even try to forget, his parents would disown him, he needed to forget.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Clay spotted George toward the back of the ballroom. He looked slightly panicked at the short blond that was pressing close to him. Clay sighed in annoyance. 

“Hey, George! I was looking for you!” Clay said putting on a friendly attitude and going over the pair. 

“O-oh hey…” George said with a small smile tugging at his lips a moment. 

The short blond glared at Clay a moment before stepping away from the brunette. George sent a great full look to Clay who just smiled genuinely back at the other. 

“I think we are going to get some air,” Clay said, grabbing George’s arm and dragging him away from the girl. Clay could feel her burning gaze in the back of his head. 

As the pair stepped out into the night George let out a breath he hadn’t known he had been holding. George took a few deep breaths, his mind was still racing a bit, he...he couldn’t like men….was that okay? What would his parents say if they found out…. 

“George are you okay? You look incredibly panicked.” Clay said, chuckling nervously. 

George averted his gaze away from Clay. George could feel his emerald eyes searching his face. 

“I-I am just a bit confused...that’s all….” George said quietly 

Clay raised a slightly skeptical eyebrow at the brunette. 

“C’mon let's take a walk, you can talk to me about it if you want? I know we don’t know each other very well but I am very open about most things.” Clay reached his hand out to George. George rolled his eyes playful stepping out onto a small path past the blond. 

Clay laughed, falling in step beside him. 

“I am sorry about the girl back there….I mean I know all the girls at these parties have their eyes on you but that...that was not okay…” Clay said furrowing his brow. 

“Yeah…I feel like I should have probably met a girl that I find interesting but I haven't. And I have been forced to attend these for years. I honestly don’t know if it is just me or….what, but I am just a bit confused, and if I tell my parents that they are going to set up an arranged marriage for me...and I want to find love for myself ya know...like I already have everything else in my life decided for me, can I have just this one thing?” George felt as if he was rambling a bit too much. 

“S-sorry I probably sound horrible, some people have it so much worse than me I shouldn't be complaining….” George said, chuckling nervously. 

“No, that is a completely valid statement, you are right, being royalty may have a lot of benefits but it also has a lot of downsides too. Like no being able to decide who you get to love sometimes…” Clay sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

“I honestly…I don’t know who I love…” George said quietly. He was incredibly nervous and was telling practically a stranger things that George had barely even thought about himself. But George thought it was probably because George could relate to Clay, they lived similar lives and their personalities complimented each other from what George could tell. 

“And that is completely valid too if you are told specifically how to live every day of your life for nineteen years, the second they put you out in the real world you have no clue what to think, it took me a long time to figure out where I stood with that...and I didn’t even have any help, so it was that much more difficult….honestly, I am still confused but aren’t we all?” Clay said chuckling. 

“Yeah…” George let out a breathy laugh. 

“And I hope we are on the same page here….we are talking about who we are attracted to right? If not that is fine I was just getting the vibe that you were confused about that.” Clay was incredibly calm about the whole situation which caught George off-guard a bit. 

“Y-yeah…” George said quietly, his heartbeat speeding up a bit from nervousness. 

“Okay….do you have any idea where you stand? Like at all? If you feel comfortable with sharing, of course, I know I am kind of still a stranger. But I understand what you are going through…” 

“Well….I….I have never been interested in girls….but I never interact with boys….I just...I don’t know…” George chuckled nervously. 

“But then there is the matter of my parents, I don’t know what they think about that sort of thing, what if they are opposed to it? Then what do I do? And is it even okay to like someone of the same gender? I was never told about anything like that…”

Clay nodded. “Well...royal families tend to shield their heirs from that sort of thing in hopes that it will stop them from liking the same gender….but that doesn't mean it is wrong. Loving someone shouldn’t be frowned upon, it is just like loving anybody else, it is completely human to feel.” Clay said, hoping he wasn't over-stepping. 

“Yeah….I guess you are right...I mean loving someone is normal right…? I just….I think I will bring it up to my mother...she has always been very supportive of me and my hobbies, poetry and gardening and such even though my father thinks it makes me soft…” George laughed. 

“Well I mean we shouldn’t label things based on someone’s gender either, like how boys should be able to name every flower in a garden and not be shunned for it.” Clay said laughing a bit. 

George smiled. “Wow, I...I was a sheltered kid holy shit…” George laughed. 

Clay smiled softly. “I snuck out a lot as a kid and I tended to get into a lot of trouble...I was not your typical royal kid.” Clay said laughing. 

“Well, I think you turned out fine. You seem incredibly polite even if you ran wild as a kid.” George laughed. 

Clay grinned. “Well that is just the side of me that I show to the public, yes I am a half-decent person but I am commonly called ‘insufferable’ or ‘an idiot’ a lot,” Clay said laughing. 

George smiled. “Well, I will probably have to prepare myself for that because I don’t think I can get rid of you now.” George nudged Clay with his arm as they walked. 

Clay nudged back with a laugh. 

“Have any more poetry for me?” Clay said, raising an eyebrow at the brunette. 

George smiled looking at the ground. 

‘The smell of old paper, my favorite smell, 

It is most common in the old library where I feel most at home

The old tapestries drape the walls and the hearth is always blazing, 

Books line the shelves and whisper endless knowledge to me as I roam the warm room. 

The words float from the pages and bring me to other worlds, worlds I would much rather live in than the hell we call reality, 

The hell we call reality’ 

George smiled a bit. “That one I wrote two winters ago sitting in the library in my castle...My mother was sick at the time and I had just started reading about flowers….I love that library so much.” George chuckled. 

“I….wow…” Clay laughed. 

“you leave me speechless every time you recite one of your poems…” Clay said smiling. 

Georg threw his hands over his face. “I am not that good!” George laughed. 

“I-I wrote one about flowers after I returned to the castle the night we met….would you like to hear it?” George said, glancing up to Clay.

“Of course,” Clay said smiling. 

‘The intoxicating scent of flowers. 

The sweet smell floods my senses engulfing everything around me, 

It is almost overwhelming as each I take each breath the smell grows stronger 

The stems lace with my fingers entanglement themselves in my hair as I lay in the grass watching the sun. 

I waste away in that field covered in flowers basking in the sun. The rain washes me clean of the scent almost as soon as it arrives, leaving nothing but the memory of, 

The intoxicating scent of flowers.’ 

“I think next to flowers in decay that one has to be one of my favorites,” Clay said looking at George’s pale skin as it reflected the moonlight. 

"Oh- you mean the first one I told you, I never really gave them names." George chuckle. 

“But, I don’t know if I have a favorite….George said thinking. 

“Well, you could just have yet to write your favorite poem,” Clay said, shrugging. 

“Well, when I do you will be the first to know,” George said smiling. 

“I would like that.” Clay said playfully. 

George smiled. “I will have to show you my flower garden sometime…..I have a garden back at my castle that is just below my bedroom window...it is filled with all of my favorite flowers and just beyond it there is a small field that I like to watch the sunset in…..It is one of my favorite places on the grounds.” George got excited just thinking about the place. 

“You must come and see it soon. Really.” George said insistently. 

Clay laughed, “It sounds lovely. I would love to come and see it whenever you will have me.” 

George sighed, “My parents have me consistently study for hours on end every day. Except on the weekends of course.” George said slouching a bit. 

“Well, then I will meet you as soon as your studies get done for the day,” Clay said glancing at George out of the corner of his eye, he seemed deep in thought. 

“Okay...I oh! Okay, I know where I will have you go, in the garden below my window there is this little curtain of bushes where no one should see you while you are waiting for me, I will meet you there at five-thirty pm….you pick the day.” George said looking over the Clay. 

“Hmm, Tuesday.” Clay said laughing a bit. 

“Sounds perfect,” George said smiling. 

“Ooh! I will bring some things for a picnic! And a few books from the library!” George was starting to think about what books he would bring and Clay just smiled goofily at the boy. 

Once George started talking about something he liked or got excited about something it was hard to get him to stop, but Clay didn’t mind, he could listen to George talk for hours, which he had made clear before. 

“Bring one of your books on flowers...you can show me all the things you have in your garden,” Clay said, the idea of George showing him all of his favorite flowers around his garden making him smile. 

“Oh, I have a whole shelf dedicated to just books on plants,” George said laughing. 

“But I don't have one flower dictionary that I think you will like,” George said smiling. 

“Oh, and wear something, well not dress clothes, we will be doing a bit of walking.” George laughed. 

“Okay, I will probably come on horseback so I will be prepared for walking. It will be about an hour's trip but I think I will be fine…” Clay said trying to figure out when his parents would notice he was gone. 

“Okay, I just don’t want you to get in trouble because you were out with me….” George said rubbing his arm a bit. 

“Oh, they...well if I am being honest the last time they directly asked me a question like a face to face, was probably a month ago when they asked what I would want to wear to parties this summer,” Clay said, sighing. 

George’s brow furrowed. “Oh….I am sorry...my parents have all control over my life, literally very tiny detail but we rarely ever even see each other, they are very busy people, which I don't blame them for but uh, could we at least just talk once in a while?” George said, chuckling. 

“Yeah...I was never really the center of attention when it came to my parents, I was practically raised by a nanny. But I mean I think I turned out fine...and I mean don’t get me wrong I love my parents but sometimes I wish they paid a bit more attention to me….like they don’t even invite me to the dinner table sometimes…” clay chuckled nervously. 

“Oh….They should at least do that...I wish I could help….” George said looking down at the floor. 

“Oh, no don’t worry about it really, not being the center of attention has its upsides too, I get to sneak out and do things like go have picnics with you, and go into towns, and even sometimes, I get to hang out with other royalty, but I also don’t have a tone of friends so that is rare,” Clay said, shrugging. 

George sighed. “During the day I am constantly monitored until my studies are done and then I get to roam freely around the grounds and such so in the summer I am very commonly outside. If I am not in the castle and it is a nice summer day my parents and the guards think close to nothing of it. I am either outside or in the library.” George smiled contently. 

“I enjoy your company George,” Clay said a bit out of the blue. 

“O-oh...I enjoy your company to Clay.” George said smiling. 

George wasn't sure how long they had been walking but they had walked throughout the courtyard and found themselves back in a large flower garden. 

“Oh look hydrangea!” George saw the big flower bush of blues and purples and immediately went over to it. 

“These are some of my favorite flowers…they are quite hard to care for though, I do have some back home though, blue ones of course, much like these but they are a bit younger...I have only had them a few years.” George rattled off a few facts about the fragment flowers as Clay admired him. 

“Do you have a favorite flower?” George asked suddenly. 

“Well, I don’t know much about flowers but I do really like lavender if that counts…” Clay said with a breathy laugh. 

“I love the smell of lavender, I believe I have some dried lavender hanging in my room somewhere…” George said laughing a bit. 

“I do have some in my garden I believe but….” George’s eyes wandered around the garden and landed on a small archway a few feet away from them. 

“Oh look,” George smiled softly walking over to the archway, 

“Morning glory….the seeds are incredibly poisonous to humans and it is quite invasive but it is very, very, beautiful.” George touched one of the blue blossoms lightly. 

“I like the vines but they take over everything and kill all of your other plants….I prefer ivy even if it doesn’t flower.” George said softly. 

George suddenly stiffened. “I-I am sorry I am probably boring you to death with all this rambling.” George laughed. 

“Oh, no it is fine I like listening to you talk about flowers,” Clay said smiling. 

George turned his face away from the blond. 

“I-I am a bit cold...would you like to return inside?” George asked, walking away from the morning glory. 

“Sure, I would like to maybe dance some more,” Clay said smiling. 

George nodded following the blond back inside. 

The rest of the night carried out smoothly. Clay danced with a few of the girls at the ball and George ignored the small pang of jealousy that would sprout when Clay flirted with one of them. 

George was offered to dance with a few people but he politely turned them down, claiming he ‘doesn’t dance’ or ‘his feet hurt’ or some other excuse. 

Clay just rolled his eyes and laughed every time and George would just shoot playful glares back. 

George was getting a bit overwhelmed by the ball and was going to get prepared to leave soon. 

Clay had wandered off somewhere on the ballroom floor again. George was about to walk out when George spotted the blond. He was standing off to the side of the ballroom with a girl clinging to his arm. She was talking happily to him and Clay had a slightly bored expression on his face but he was trying to hide it. 

George waved slightly at the blond to catch his attention. Clay glanced over at George and George smiled gesturing to the door signaling he was leaving. 

Clay nodded turning to the girl who had seemingly not stopped talking. Clay said something and the girl nodded, her smile faltering a bit. Clay turned from the girl walking over to George and pulling him slightly towards the door away from the girl. 

“I think I am going to go...It is quite late.” George said awkwardly. 

“Then I can walk you out,” Clay said smiling. 

George nodded with a slight smile. “Thank you.” 

Clay stepped aside letting George walk toward the doors. 

“So…” George said turning to Clay. They had reached the bottom of the steps and George’s carriage was just ahead of them. 

“See you Tuesday?” George said with a smile. 

“See you, Tuesday George.” Clay said smiling brightly back at the boy. 

George stepped gracefully into the carriage and Clay watched as it sped off down the road. 

If Clay knew anything, he knew he was falling for George

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh- this chapter is so long omg- the amount of dialogue hurts my brain- I hope you guys like this and I promise it wont be this slow the whole time


	4. Sunset picnics

|chapter 4|

After that second encounter with Clay, George couldn’t stop thinking about him. 

After that second encounter with George, Clay couldn’t stop thinking about him. 

Neither boy could wait for Tuesday to come.   
-  
-  
-  
-  
George laying sprawled out on the floor of the castle library trying to finish his studies for the day. 

It was 3 pm Tuesday and George wanted to be prepared for the picnic. George’s mind continued to wander as he thought about what he should bring. But was quickly snapped out of his thoughts by a loud knock on the library doors. 

“Come in.” He said. 

His mother walked in with a warm smile on her face. 

“Oh, hello mother,” George said standing up to greet her. 

“Hi George, I have some...news.” She said her face did not portray any emotion other than the smile. 

George knew what was coming. “Of course, I was just finishing up my studies for the day,” George said, taking a seat at the oak table in the room. 

“Listen, George honey, your father and I know you want to find love yourself but-“ She was saying just what George had suspected. 

“No, I refuse to marry someone I don’t even know! I have told you two this countless times! I know I am not a teenager anymore but that doesn't mean that you get to decide that!” George had had enough with arranged marriages, he just wanted to be able to find someone himself. He wanted at least one thing in his life under his control. 

His mother sighed. “But George, you know your father isn’t well...you are going to have to be king sooner than later...I hope you either find a suitable queen soon or let us help you.” She said standing up. 

“But what if I do not want a queen…” George had said it softly enough that he thought his mother hadn’t heard but she looked back at him with her brows furrowed a moment. her long brown hair that was streaked with grey and shined faintly in the light of the library. She finally put two and two together. 

“George….” she sat back down and took the boy’s hands. 

“I love you, for whoever you are, you need to know that, your father, he truly doesn't understand that sort of thing, he is all about tradition, and he only wants what is best for you.” She looked at him lovingly, her eyes slightly glossy. 

“I-I honestly still don’t know yet...but I am trying to figure it out…” George said softly, he was on the verge of tears, he wasn’t sure if it was from relief or worry. 

“And that is perfectly okay, I will talk to your father and see what I can do. But no promises, you know how he is.” She smiled fondly at the boy. 

“Okay...thank you, mom.” George got up from his seat wrapping her in a hug. She smiled against the boy’s shoulder returning the hug. 

“I have to go tend to some business with some of the people in town...I am pretty sure someone stole chickens again.” She chuckled. 

George smiled letting out a soft sigh. “I am going out this afternoon to watch the sunset, I won’t be home for dinner but I will just be out in the field behind the garden, I might not be back till late but I will be safe.” George refrained from mentioning specifically who he was meeting. 

“Oh, okay, please be careful and bring a sweater in case you are cold.” She said exiting the library. 

George sighed giving up on his studies for the day and putting away his books. He went over to his shelf of books on flowers and herbs and ran his fingers along a few of the soft fabric covers. He pulled a few from their places tucked away on the old worn shelves and brushed through the pages. He settled on two and quickly moved on to his many shelves of poetry, they were a bit too high for his reach so he had to fetch the large ladder that rolled around the room so he could reach the shelves that stretched up to the ceiling. 

George slid the ladder along the bookshelves looking for the specific shelf that contained some of his favorite poetry books. 

George climbed the ladder reaching the shelf of poetry. He pulled out a few titles running his fingers along the pages inhaling the smell of the paper. His eyes brushed the pages a moment, giving him glimpses into the beautiful places the poems would take him. 

George put the books under his arm climbing back down the ladder and grabbing the other books he had picked out. 

George returned to his room digging out an old blanket and putting it in the woven basket he had stolen from the kitchen earlier that day. George set the various books in the basket along with some bread, honey, and cheese he was going to bring. George had slipped on a cotton button-up with a pale yellow cardigan and shorts that came to his mid-thigh since it would still be fairly warm outside even after the sun had set. Once, George had everything prepared he went to his desk in his room digging through one of the drawers a moment before he found his notebook full of loose papers. His notebook of poetry. He has had the book since he was young but didn’t start writing poetry until he was about fifteen. He had to admit, writing poetry for four years seemed quite long, but George felt as though no time had passed at all, he could recall the day he had written his first poem as if it was yesterday. His mother had left open a book of poetry on the coffee table in the large family room they used to spend most of their time in. George was bored and had come to look for his mother but out of curiosity picked up the small leather book. He was immediately hooked on the way the authors made images appear in his mind, the way they spun words to gold, as he saw it. George smiled fondly at the memory snapping from his thoughts as he realized he only had about thirty more minutes until he was due to meet Clay. George smiled going over to the bay window in his room to gaze over at the flower garden. The sun showed a golden hue in the five-o’clock light and it painted the field beyond the garden in many different hues of gold. George noticed a soft breeze ruffling the grass and smiled. The weather was perfect for a picnic. 

George slipped on his shoes and stepped out of his room into the art-adorned halls of his castle. A castle that soon, whether he liked it or not, would be his. George sighed walking down the carpeted halls towards the doors on the side of the castle he often used to access the garden easily. 

George got increasingly more excited as the time drew nearer to when he was going to meet Clay. Clay had been something he frequently thought about as of late and it puzzled him a bit, but he didn’t think of it as much.   
-  
-  
-  
-  
George stepped out into the summer evening. The air smelled sweet of flowers and the golden five o'clock light shone brightly on his pale skin. George ran a hand through his hair smiling softly. The winter may be his favorite season but summer sure was wonderful. 

George walked through the quiet garden admiring his work. He was the one who originally came up with the idea of a flower garden. He had been young and it started small since his father wasn’t fond of it but eventually he gave in and let George design his very own garden. It was in full bloom now, it was the very end of spring and the beginning of summer, early June was a wonderful time for flowers. George walked through the front part of the garden stopping a moment to inspect one of the taller flowers that were leaning heavily to the side as it grew. George made note of it planning to return and tie it to a post so it would grow up-right soon. George reached the quiet part of the garden that he told Clay to meet him in. He had his legs crossed at the ankle and one of the poetry books in his lap brushing through a few of his favorites once more. Five thirty came and George let a light smile rest on his lips while he waited. 

George heard light footsteps coming towards him. George pretended to be engrossed in the pages of his book as the footsteps drew near. 

“George?” Clay’s familiar voice floated into the silence. 

George looked up from his book smiling at the blond. Clay wore long khaki pants with a light-colored t-shirt and had a light jacket in his hand. 

“Hi! How was your trip? Did you find your way here okay?” George said standing up and gathering the few things he had to walk with the boy. 

“It was nice, I like the area around this place, the forest is so nice,” Clay said smiling. George hummed in 

“The garden is beautiful really….” Clay said, his eyes sweeping around the space. 

George fiddled with one of the buttons on his sweater. “I-I have been working on it for years now...I rarely even trust the groundskeepers with it, only when it is necessary.” George said, chuckling lightly. 

“I can see why, you want to show me around a bit? We have some time to kill before the sun starts to set.” Clay said shifting a bit on his feet. 

“Oh! Yes, of course.” George said leading Clay out into the outer parts of the garden. 

“I have quite a variety here at the moment, and I should be able to show you most things since around this time of year everything is in full bloom, the garden keeps me quite busy in the spring and summer,” George said gesturing to the many flowers that were bursting with color around the garden. 

Clay smiled softly. “I am very excited to finally see it, you speak of it quite highly.” Clay said chuckling. 

George let out a breathy laugh. “Oh! I wanted to check and see if…” George’s voice trailed off, he wandered deeper into the garden with Clay just behind him taking in every aspect of the brunette’s features. The way the light hit his eyes making flecks of gold appear in the dark brown, or the way his hair fell neatly across his forehead and seemed to stay put without any effort. The opposite of Clay’s messy blond locks that always seemed out of place no matter how hard he tried. 

George’s eyes lit up as they approached a few large yellow flowers. 

“Oh, they finally bloomed!” George said excitedly. 

“I have been waiting for weeks for these sunflowers to bloom! I plant sunflowers every year and this was a different kind so I was worried they wouldn’t bloom but I guess they just bloom later than the last kind.” George said reaching up and brushing his hands along the bright yellow petals lightly. 

“Is there anything specific you want to see?” George asked as they strolled through the garden. 

“Show me all of your favorites here,” Clay said smiling. 

George returned the warm smile grabbing Clay’s hand and pulling him off toward a new section of the garden. 

“Now this has to be one of my favorite flowers I have here,” George said as they approached a sweet-smelling bush of light pink flowers. 

“These are peonies, they are perennials, which means after you plant them once they will re-grow every year, and this is the oldest bush I have in my garden, it was the third plant I put here, my mother claimed it didn’t require much maintenance but that is only if you plant them in the right spot, they don't do well if you move them around so I had to leave them here. Oh, and I did grow them from seed, which is significantly harder to do than growing them from the root, it took me...four years…?” George said, furrowing his brows at the plant. 

“Wow,” clay chuckled. “How do you remember all this stuff.” Clay said brushing his fingertips over the plant lightly. 

“I honestly don’t know, I think my brain sections out all the information in like little categories based on each plant and stuff,” George said laughing. 

“It is really weird but effective.” George laughed nervously. 

Clay just smiled. “Oh, that flower you were talking about at the ball, it wasn’t morning glory but the other one…” Clay said trying to remember the name of the large flower. 

“Oh! Another one of my favorites, hydrangea.” George said showing Clay to another section of the garden. Two large bushes had large blue flowers on them, there were hundreds of tiny four- pedaled flowers clumped together to form one big colorful flower head sat on lush dark green leaves. 

“I have a few bushes scattered here and there around the garden but these are my favorite, you know, blue.” George laughed smelling the flowers.

These are relatively new but I have an older hydrangea bush somewhere. These I only planted about a year ago.” George said glancing around. 

“I have one more spot to show you and then we can go have our picnic?” George suggested. 

“Perfect,” Clay said smiling. 

George led him over to a few low flower beds. There were two different types of flowers in them, both in full bloom. 

One type was a light purple with yellow centers and had many thin long petals bursting out from the middle. 

Another had large deep green leaves rimmed with white and tall shoots stemming up from the middle of the bush with hanging white flowers. 

“The ones that resemble daisies somewhat are called aster, they are more perennials, and those white ones are hostas, they are also perennials,” George said crouching down to the asters and picking a small cluster of the light green stems, George took the light purple flowers and set them in the basket. 

“I do enjoy aster, they are very simple flowers but I think they are so pretty,” George said looking fondly at the flowers. 

“I like the hostas a lot, I believe my mother might have some back home, but I wouldn’t know for sure.” Clay said chuckling. 

“They are quite common since they are perennials and fairly low maintenance I wouldn't be surprised if she did,” George said moving over to inspect one of the white flowers. 

“I am very excited to show you where we are having the picnic,” George said smiling and getting up from next to the flower bed. 

“I mean I am not sure how much prettier this place can get.” Clay said chuckling.

“Oh just wait,” George said smiling and walking off away from the asters and hostas. 

Clay smiled following George out of the garden and out a small gate on the side of the castle. There was a small overgrown path that took them through a small field. The grass was about up to Clay’s waist as he walked the narrow path following the brunette. 

“Did you bring more poetry?” Clay asked grinning. 

“Maybe,” George said smiling.

Clay rolled his eyes as George led him down the path. 

George cut off the path dragging Cly with him, they walked into the middle of the field before George stopped setting down the woven basket and taking out the blanket. And setting it down on the grass. George set the basket down on the other side of him leaving room for Clay next to him. Clay sat down next to George a little closer than necessary and took in the scenery. 

The golden grass got shorter and carried on for a while until it faded out of view. They had a perfect view of the setting sun as the fiery ball dipped lower into the horizon basking the field in orange light. 

“It’s so beautiful.” Clay said breathlessly. 

“I told you this place got prettier,” George said smiling. 

“Oh...I told my mother...about...well being confused I guess.” George said chuckling. 

“Oh, you did? How did it go?” Clay asked, concerned, lacing his voice. 

“She was fine with it, she understood, but my father, well I haven't told him because we both know he is probably not okay with it but….I don’t know….at least I know she is willing to support me no matter what I decide.” George said, laying back on the blanket. 

Clay nodded. “You have been thinking about it a lot lately?” Clay questioned. 

“Yes...I have...and one thing is clear, I don’t think I am attracted to women….but I don’t know how I feel about anyone else yet...since I have never really thought about it. I mean I know this stuff doesn't just happen overnight but it is a start.” George said, sighing. 

“Oh, are you hungry? I brought bread, honey, and some cheese too.” George said sitting up. 

Clay looked over at George with slight confusion on his face. “Bread and honey…?” 

George laughed. “It may seem weird but it is really good,” George said careful digging through the basket. 

Clay had to admit, bread and honey did go well together.

Clay gazed out at the setting sun as a variety of vibrant shades made their way across the evening sky. 

“I hope you don’t mind me asking but, why do you like watching sunsets if you are colorblind? Does it still look pretty?” Clay said looking over at the boy beside him. The bright orange light bathed his features and his relaxed expression. Clay couldn’t tear his eyes away from the brunette. 

“Oh, well it does still look pretty, just a bit abstract? I don’t know honestly but I still love it.” George said laughing. A contagious smile spread across George’s lips, Clay immediately smiling back in return. 

“Oh but my least favorite thing about the whole colorblind thing is the way my father talks about it. He talks about it like it is some curse, and then goes on about how it will probably affect my ability to be king even though I have spent practically my whole life planning for being king.” George shook his head with a light sigh. 

“I honestly don’t know how my mother deals with him sometimes.” He chuckled. 

Clay let out a breathy laugh. “I have been prepared my whole life to be king, but the only human connection I ever had was with the few people my parents allowed in the castle and then when I was old enough to start attending parties. When I snuck out I would always walk through the forest myself, I honestly don’t know why I never went and made friends, I guess it just seemed so foreign to me,” Clay said squinting at the horizon. 

“Yeah, I understand that I quote un quote ‘never had time for friends' since I was always cooped up in the library studying,” George said, sighing. 

“You are my first friend, other than this one boy who spent the summer in a cottage not too far from here, we would meet around here all the time, and then fall came and the wind took him away,” George said a sad smile on his lips. 

“Memories of that summer are permanently engraved in my mind, it was...surreal, he didn’t care about my insane studies or my ‘odd’ behavior, I was just me, and he was okay with that,” George said, turning his face to the sun. 

Clay smiled. “That reminds me of this one year, there were these people from the town that kept coming to the castle about something, they had a young boy too, we never spoke, just simply would cast glances at each other from where we sat whenever they would visit. And then one day they stopped coming, and I mean, I would like to think we were friends, but we never spoke, I didn’t even know his name.” Clay said, propping his head on his hand. 

George twirled some of the yellow-y grass between his fingers. “Those fever-dream-like memories are some of my favorites, you remember them in little pieces but you are so positive they happened,” George said softly glancing over to Clay who had been staring at George while he spoke. 

They locked eyes, George held Clay’s gaze a moment before looking away with a soft smile on his lips.

Clay turned his eyes back to the sunset, George doing the same. Soft clouds sat in small colored clumps in the sky, reflecting the vibrant shades the setting sun sent over the sun, the breeze ruffled the tall grass lightly and a few bugs could be heard chirping off in the distance. 

Clay let his mind wander as he watched the setting sun. George was deep in thought beside him. 

“Have any more poetry?” Clay asked quietly. 

George nodded smiling lightly. He reached for the basket and pulled out a worn notebook that had loose pages sticking out here and there. George’s fingers brushed over the tattered paper. George opened up to the page he had previously wanted to read to Clay. 

“This one is very short but I think it is one of my favorites I have written,” George said shifting slightly. 

‘Drifting through space and time is much more pleasant if you have a companion or two to drift with.’ 

Clay smiled softly, “I like that one.” 

George smiled. “Oh, I wrote this one yesterday.” 

‘Heartbeats, 

They pulse and fluctuate, moving temperamentally, and oh so fragile. 

One’s heart can beat strongly one moment and completely fade the next, 

Heartbeats are just as fragile as the heart itself.’ 

Clay smiled. “You never cease to amaze me with your poetry.” Clay chuckled. 

A light blush dusted George’s cheeks, “you flatter me.” George sad curling in on himself. 

“But you are good! I am not kidding. Do your parents know you write?” Clay said moving slightly closer to the brunette. 

“Well, my father thinks poetry is a waste of time and I just haven't shown my mother because...well I don’t know what she would think. She enjoys poetry but I am not sure.” 

“You should show her George!” Clay said laughing, “I am sure she would love it!” 

George shook his head laughing. “Maybe…” 

Clay picked one of the books up out of the basket inspecting the worn cover and the embroidered lettering. 

“Do you mind?” Clay asked, gesturing to the book. 

Georeg laughed. “Of course go ahead, I brought them for us to read anyway.” George smiled, picking up the other book and brushing through the pages he had read so many times before. 

George was lost in the pages of his book and didn’t take notice of Clay who couldn’t rip his eyes away from the brunette. The soft smile resting on his lips, and the way the light reflected in his eyes. 

Clay knew George didn’t understand his feelings yet. 

But Clay knew one thing 

You can’t escape your heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter is quite long- i honestly have no idea where this fic is going but it is going somewhere. I have a gauge plan for the next couple chapters but I am not sureeeeee anyway hope you guys liked the chapter <3


	5. Ballroom dancing

|chapter 5|

George and Clay Spent the rest of the night in that field. 

George stretched out on the grass staring up at the star-filled sky. 

“There are so many….we can't be the only ones out here.” George said, the stars filling his eyes. 

“I wouldn’t doubt it for a second,” Clay said, agreeing. 

“I wonder if there are other things out there, doing the same thing as us, thinking the same thing?” George said, smiling softly. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised.” Clay stretched slightly. 

“It is a bit chilly out here...it got cold. Are you okay?” George said, turning his gaze from the endless sky over to Clay. 

“I am fine, are you?” Clay said looking back at George.

“I am a bit cold, but I don’t want to leave yet,” George said, keeping his gaze locked with Clay’s. 

Clay didn’t respond and George went silent. He suddenly sat up packing up the books and a few other things. 

He offered clay a hand from where he was laying. “C’mon.” He said plainly a light smile returning to his face. 

Clay grinned, taking George’s hand and standing up. George folded the blanket they had laid out and put it in the basket. He put the basket on his arm and grabbed Clay’s hand with his free one, dragging him back towards the castle. 

“Where are we going now?” Clay laughed. 

“Inside, I am cold,” George said not bothering to let go of Clay’s hand.

“Well, maybe you should have dressed warmer,” Clay said matter-of-factly. 

George rolled his eyes. “Well, then I would overheat.” He returned quickly.

“Oh, how tragic,” Clay smirked. 

George giggled. “You are so dramatic.” 

Clay smiled. “One of my best traits.” 

George scoffed. “I would argue otherwise.” 

Clay laughed, “who knew you could be so sarcastic.” 

George smiled. “There are a lot of things you don’t know about me.” 

Clay grinned, “oh yeah? Like what?” 

George shrugged. Turning his face from Clay and leading them to the back door of the castle. 

“You have to be quiet, my mother is up at absurd hours so we have to be careful,” George whispered looking up at Clay a moment. 

Clay nodded wondering why George still hadn’t let go of his hand. 

George opened the door just enough so he could see into the dark kitchen, no one was there, he opened the door slipping inside and dragging Clay with him. Clay scanned the dark kitchen, it was incredibly homey for such a large castle. 

George dragged him around a corner out of view of one of the guards walking the halls. 

“My room is just up here,” George said quietly. 

Clay nodded glancing around at the many paintings and tapestries that adorned the halls of the palace. It may be a very large building, but it was incredibly cozy and comfortable, making you feel like you were welcome the second you stepped through the door. 

George quickly walked down the hall coming to a large oak door and opening it letting the two inside. 

At first, it was dark but then George lit the oil lamps that hung from the ceiling emitting light into the room. 

George had a simple bed with many pillows and blankets and hardwood floors that had many carpets on them. He had a few bookshelves and a desk in one corner, and a bay window right across from the door with a few pillows blankets and open books were strewn across the cushioned seat. Clay loved it. It reminded him nothing of the cold unwelcoming castle he grew up in. 

George set the picnic basket on the floor by a small bench that helps a few pairs of shoes and some other nicknacks. 

“I can show you the library a little bit later since I have to bring the books back and I want to bring the basket and food we didn’t eat back to the kitchen,” George said walking over to a wardrobe across from his bed. He pulled a few items from it glancing over his shoulder a moment to Clay who was standing awkwardly at the door. 

George laughed. “Please sit wherever, I am going to go change, I will be back in a moment.” George smiled disappearing back out of the door. 

Clay’s eyes swept back over the room a moment before he sat comfortably back on the bay window. George hadn’t lied he could see the entire flower garden and the field beyond it from the bay window. In the moonlight, it was quite a pleasant view. 

Clay inspected a few of the books that were left on the bay window. There were a few books on botany, a few books on herbs, and of course an open poetry book. Clay smiled letting his eyes brush over the pages. The warmth of the room was comfortable, and Clay felt like if he stayed in the castle, all his problems would melt away.

George returned to the room slipping through the doorway. 

“That view is one of my favorites,” George said softly.

He was now dressed in pants and a t-shirt seemingly for sleeping and his cardigan still draped over his slim frame. 

“This place is so cozy...it is so different from back home,” Clay said, smiling a bit. 

“I like it a lot,” Clay said glancing back out the window.

“Well you are welcome anytime you would like,” George said flopping down onto his pile of pillows and blankets on his bed. 

“Okay if I lay here much longer I am going to fall asleep, let's go I want to bring this stuff back,” George said, sighing and sitting up. 

Clay chuckled at the brunette and got up from where he was sitting. Walking over to the door. 

George pulled a pair of house shoes from somewhere slipping them on his feet and opening the large door. 

“I am pretty sure everyone else is asleep by now, we should be fine,” George said quietly as he walked down the hallway. 

Clay nodded following closely behind. 

George navigated the winding hallways and long staircases until they came back to the kitchen they entered through. George took out the few books he had and the food. Clay watched as George walked around the kitchen putting a few things they had brought and sliding the basket under the counter. 

“C’mon I’ll show you the library now,” George said excitedly. 

“The library is one of my favorite parts of the castle and I am virtually the only one who ever uses it too. My mother has her private study and so does my father, the library is practically like my study.” George said, smiling a bit. 

George led Clay back up a few staircases and past a few windows. The castle halls were dim but it was late at night.

They came to two very large doors and George swung one open slightly. Gesturing for Clay to go inside. He obliged by stepping into the room. George lit the oil lamps around the room lighting it up dimly. 

Once Clay’s eyes adjusted to the light he was in pure aw. There were large bookshelves stuffed to the brim with books. And the hardwood floors had many carpets much like George’s room. There was a rolling ladder leaning against one of the tall shelves and a few tables and chairs strewn around. There were two large plush armchairs in front of a large hearth that just added to the coziness of the room. 

George set two of the books down on a table and took the other few and climbed the ladder slipping back into their places. 

“Welcome to my library,” George said smiling.

“It is beautiful….there are so many books.” Clay said laughing as he ran his hands over a few of the covers. 

“Well duh.” George giggled at Clay’s remark. 

Clay smiled sitting down in one of the armchairs. George sat down next to him, constantly smiling at the blond. 

“I had fun today,” George said quietly. 

“That was the most fun I have had in a while.” Clay said in response. 

“Oh really? You seem like you have a lot of fun when you dance at the balls.” George said, smirking. 

Clay laughed. “If I am being honest, I like to dance it is just I am never satisfied with who I am dancing with.” Clay said chuckling. 

“Is that so?” George said grinning. 

“Yes, it is.” Clay said resting his head against the back of the chair. 

“Who would be a satisfactory dance partner?” George said, throwing his legs over the arm of the chair. 

“Hmmm, you,” Clay said, smirking. 

George scoffed. “You know I don’t dance.” 

Clay groaned. “You always say that why?” He chuckled. 

“I-I literally can’t,” George said, hiding his face in his hands. 

“I-I am incredibly clumsy and uncoordinated and….I just can’t dance.” George’s words were quick and slightly muffled since his hands were still effectively covering his slightly red face. 

“Oh c’mon anyone can dance.” Clay said laughing and pushing himself up from his seat and walking over to George. 

Clay took George’s hands away from his face pulling him out of his seat. 

“Clay this is a big mistake, my parents tried to get someone to teach me but I could never do it!” George laughed. 

“Maybe you just didn’t have the right teacher then.” Clay said. 

“Okay, so of course I am going to lead since you have no idea what you are doing but, depending on who you are dancing with…” Clay’s voice trailed off as he showed George where to place his hands. 

George had his right hand on Clay’s left shoulder and his left hand on Clay’s right. 

“There are a bunch of different variations of this but the waltz is a simple one,” Clay said slipping his hand around George’s waist pulling them closer. 

“So whoever is leading takes one step forward and then their partner takes one step back”   
(A/N I have no fucking idea how to waltz don't kill me.) 

Clay guided George through the simple dance humming the tune as they moved through the room. The dim light of the room set a calm move as they glided around the room, both too lost in the moment to care about anything else. 

George laughed as Clay exaggerated their movements slightly and George yelped as George leaned back over Clay’s arm. 

“Shhh!” Clay said suppressing a laugh. George giggled pushing forward so he was standing upright again. 

“See I told you that anyone could dance,” Clay said, slowing their movement to a stop. 

They stood there staring into each other's eyes pressed closely together. George’s lips were parted slightly, Clay smiled a bit dropping George’s hands and walking back over to the armchair he had been previously sitting in. He collected his jacket and glanced back at George who had a confused look on his face and a light blush on his face. 

“I should get going…” Clay said, smiling a bit. 

“O-okay...please be careful on your way home, it is very late,” George said, a bit flustered. 

George walked Clay back to the kitchen door opening it slightly. 

“See you Thursday for that royal’s party over in the western town?” George said, raising an eyebrow. 

“I’ll be there,” Clay said grinning. 

George smiled, waving softly. 

Clay smirked. “What no goodnight kiss?” George scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

“Good night Clay,” George said with a laugh. 

“Night George.” 

You really couldn’t escape your heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter so much omg- but i hope it wasnt too confusing because I have no idea how to waltz I just idk wrote but I hope you guys like if :] <3 <3 <3


	6. Snapdragons

|chapter 6| 

The days leading up to the next ball were slow. George was bored, and his studies were worse. 

It wasn’t all bad though, his garden was in full swing so he had lots of work to do there. He pruned back all of the unkempt perennials that didn’t get as much attention over the winter, he weeded the garden beds, and made sure everything that needed to be staked was. He also planted some new annuals for the summer, he planted angelonia since the summer was going to be hot and those flowers could Handle a little drought, they had already budded when he planted them and expected to see the little purple flowers in a week or two. He planted some bright pink begonias in a partially shady spot he had open from a previous year, he had picked out a particularly young bit of plants and they had yet to bud but he expected them to by the end of the month. He put a small amount of yellow celosia with a few of his white flowers to add a pop of color, they were quite vibrant flowers color-wise. 

George’s father’s condition was hoped to improve with the warm weather but it wasn’t looking as such. Most of the doctors they had seen concluded he would be gone by the first frost of winter but George refused to believe he would be gone so soon. 

George scored many medicinal herb books to see if he could find anything to help improve his father’s condition but he came up empty-handed. He longed to tell Clay, he needed some sort of comfort but there was never a good time to tell your best friend your father was deathly ill and you were due to be king by next spring. 

George shook himself from his thoughts. He needed to finish his studies so he could finish the garden. He was almost done planting for the season but there was one more thing he wanted to do. 

George stretched his arms as he sat up. He had a few snapdragons that he wanted to plant this afternoon that would look very nice with the pink tulips he had planted the year before, they had surprisingly lasted the whole year, and then some, they weren’t known to be perennial but it could happen. 

George returned all of his books to their respectful shelves quickly slipping from the library. He was excited about the new flowers and was hoping to get them planted before the dinner party tonight that he had to attend. 

He quickly entered his room changing into his gardening clothes and shoes and walking back through the castle to the garden. He stepped out into the afternoon heat, the sun was shining quite heavily but George didn’t mind. He opened the old garden shed that sat on the edge of the garden taking out his usual garden tools. He had left the flowers in the kitchen since they had just arrived the day before. As he was turning from the shed to go and retrieve the flowers when he spotted a figure standing in the garden looking up at his window. 

George’s brow furrowed as he walked towards the figure. 

“Clay?” George said warily, his vision partially obscured by a few sunflowers. 

“Oh! George, uh- sorry...I kind of just. Showed up...I was in the area and…” Clay stuttered. 

George smirked. “You missed me.” George giggled a bit. 

“I most definitely did not, I was just bored.” Clay said defensively. 

“Oh sure, well while you are here do you want to help me plant some new flowers I got for the garden?” George said gesturing to an empty spot in a patch of pink tulips. 

“Sure, I know nothing about this though.” Clay said laughing slightly. 

“Well I mean anyone can plant flowers,” George said smirking. 

“Haha very funny.” Clay said laughing sarcastically. 

“I have to go get the flowers they are inside,” George said turning and walking back into the castle.

Clay looked around the garden, he noticed it looked clear near and neater than when he had first seen it. George must have been working on it the last few days. 

George came back a few moments later with large boxes full of young flowers. George hummed a soft tune as he set the boxes down. 

“So these are called snapdragons, they are perennials with fairly short life spans. They like full sun but can tolerate light shade, they are edible to humans even though they do not have a very pleasant taste, and non-toxic for pets too.” George said, taking the small temporary pots that the flowers were in out of the boxes.

“They also come in very vibrant colors. Yellows, pinks, and reds.” George smiled a bit. 

Clay nodded. “Okay so is there a specific way you do this?” Clay said rolling up his sleeves. 

“Well, depending on the flower you have to plant them at a specific depth and specific length apart too, this species needs to be about four inches in the ground and half a foot apart at least,” George said, beginning to count up the plants. 

“Twelve plants per box that's twenty-four...the bed is about sixty inches in area….I don’t know if I will be able to fit them all but I have another spot I can put extra over on the other side of the garden.” George said, nodding vaguely to some other part of the very extensive garden behind them. 

Clay nodded, “So you said they had to be about four inches deep in the ground and a   
half a foot or more apart?” Clay said taking a gardening shovel from the bin of tools. 

“Mhm, I think you will be able to fit about four per row…?” George said standing up and walking back over to the shed. 

He grabbed a yellow metal watering can quickly brushing over the surrounding flowers and then beginning to help Clay prepare to plant the flowers. 

They dug a few of the holes and then George grabbed one of the temporary flower pots. He peeled away the paper breaking apart the roots so they would grow properly and placed it down re-covering it back up. They repeated this and were able to fit all the flowers in the flower bed. George watered them generously. Standing up and brushing his hands which were quite dirty. 

“They should bloom in a week or two, I am pretty sure they are mostly pink.” George smiled brightly at the blond. 

“I like planting flowers, it is a nice hobby,” Clay said, smiling at George in return. 

“It keeps me busy this time of year, I get the garden all cleaned up and replant all my annuals, and every few years I have to fix the paving stones too, it is high matinence, and I am also thinking about planting a few flowering trees….but I am not sure yet, they are a bit difficult to transport so it might be better to just get normal ones.” George said. He started to return everything to its rightful places in the shed. 

“You do seem quite busy.” Clay said chuckling. 

Clay noticed a slight dimness to George’s normally happy demeanor. 

“I have to get ready for that dinner tonight…uh, you probably should too…” George said, forcing a smile. 

“Oh, yeah.” Clay sighed lightly picking up his discarded sweater and brushing off his pants lightly. 

“I will see you tonight then?” Clay said smiling. 

“See you tonight,” George said smiling.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
George didn’t make it to the dinner party. The moment George re-entered his room he felt it. It was the worst time to have such an episode, but he could never control it. 

George mustered what little energy he had left to wash up and change before he dined his light and slid under his sheets. He knew that this was going to last a day or two, as it normally did, he knew he would have to do extra studying that weekend to make up for a lost time, he knew Clay would come looking for him if he didn’t show up tonight, and George wasn’t sure what Clay would think of these depressive episodes that took place once or twice a month. 

George practically melted into his bed surrounding himself with blankets and pillows trying to bring himself some sort of comfort, but he craved human contact. He was out of luck there. He was alone. George sighed unhappily sinking deeper into the abyss of pillows and blankets. He didn’t want Clay to see him like this, he didn’t want Clay to know, but George knew it inevitably would happen one way or another. 

George laid in bed for multiple hours doing nothing but drifting in and out of sleep. George missed the dinner party and his mother didn’t question it. Clay didn’t come around again looking for him surprisingly enough, which hurt George a little bit but at the same time he didn’t know why he was so upset about it, it could be the increased effect of the depressive episode that was currently hanging over him, or it could be because George was expecting Clay to move on from George, find someone new, better, or even a spouse soon enough. George had tried to accept it but whenever he thought about it his heart hurt. Which he still didn’t understand. 

Whenever Clay smiled or grinned, or stared at him with that calm gaze, his heart fluttered and he just melted inside. But it didn’t make sense, he felt something but he didn’t know what to call it yet, he had never felt something like it before, every time Clay looked his way he was captivated by his pleasant features and the way his emerald eyes sparkled in the afternoon sun. George sighed rolling over in bed. 

He thought it was about one or two AM and didn’t know if he was going to fall into a consistent sleep or not. George wrapped his arms around his pillow and buried his face into the plush material. 

He heard a soft knock on his door. George’s brow furrowed, it was late, wasn’t it?

He didn't have the energy to get up. “Uh, come in?” George said it as more of a question. 

The door handle turned and Clay appeared in the doorway. Clay smiled. 

“Oh, that explains why you would ditch me, I would ditch me for sleep too.” Clay said jokingly, but his expression soon turned to worry as George’s eyes started to water slightly. 

“I-I am sorry I-I just…” George’s voice broke, he didn’t know how to explain what was going on even though he had been experiencing it for several years. 

“Hey, no it’s okay, George what’s wrong? You can talk to me…” Clay said, shutting the door softly and walking over to George. 

“I-I guess I just get like this sometimes...I don’t have any energy and I can’t get out of bed….” George said softly, turning his face from Clay. 

“I-I didn’t want y-you to see me like this.” George’s voice was barely a whisper. 

Clay’s worry turned into the pure want to comfort the boy. He put a gentle hand on George’s back. 

“It’s okay George, is there anything I can do?” Clay said softly to the brunette. 

George hugged his pillow tightly trying to refrain from saying ‘I need a hug’ 

“N-no...I-I am just a bit touch starved, but that always happens when I get like this,” George sighed shifting a bit sliding somehow deeper under the covers. He could feel Clay’s eyes on him. His emerald eyes scanned George cautiously. 

“George do you need a hug?” Clay said chuckling softly at the flustered brunette. 

Clay heard a muffled “yes.” And smiled softly as George emerged slightly from under the covers avoiding eye contact with the blond. 

Clay smiled pulling George into his lap wrapping his arms around the brunette. George immediately hugged back burying his face into Clay’s shoulder. 

“Thank you…” George said softly. 

Clay smiled. “Of course, Clay let a soft chuckle past his lips as George seemed to cling tighter to the blond. 

“I don’t get a lot of hugs…” George said, his one a bit sad. 

“Me neither…” Clay said, sighing. 

George yawned. “Wait...how did you even get in here?” 

George's brow furrowed but he didn’t move. 

“The back door,” Clay smirked. 

"If I wasn’t practically a useless bag of cement right not I would hit you, that was very stupid and you could have been caught. And what time is it?” George said glancing at the clock on the wall. 

Clay glanced over at the clock. “One thirty-five AM.” 

George yawned again. “I need to try and sleep….” George, if he was. Being completely honest didn’t want to move. 

“I don’t want to move through….” George said sighing,

“You don’t have to George, it’s fine,” Clay said stroking George’s hair lightly, making George even more tired.

“Yeah…but I need to lay down….and you need to-“ George was cut off by Clay carefully laying down not breaking their embrace. 

“You can go to sleep. I will be fine.” Clay said comfortingly, and continuing to stroke George’s hair. 

“O-okay.” George was very flustered but too tired to care. 

“G-goodnight Clay,” George said softly burying his head into Clay’s chest. 

“Good night George,” Clay said softly, admiring the boy in his arms. 

Clay would wait for George, and he would wait forever if he had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow ok so a ton happened in this chapter and with George’s depressive episode- well they are quite similar to my own. Anyways uh yea a ton of important stuff happened last chapter and chapter seven is going to- idk lol i wont say too much. Ok I am going to shut up now. <3


	7. Bitter sweet goodbyes

|chapter 7| TW mentions abuse and alcohol, stay safe <3 

Clay woke up just as the sun was rising over the horizon. He slowly came to his senses, realizing he wasn’t at home, but with George. He inhaled sharply. He slowly uncoiled himself from the brunette feeling slightly guilty about leaving without telling George. And if he was being honest he didn’t want to leave at all. But he had to. His parents would wake up in a few hours and if they knew he went out again, he didn’t know if it could get worse and he frankly didn’t want to find out. 

He slipped his jacket over his shoulders writing Georg a quick note before slipping out of George’s room and quickly fleeing from the sleepy castle. 

Clay rode back to his castle fairly quickly, managing to be quiet while returning his horse to the stables. 

He slipped into his room through the window shutting it and locking it. He changed and made sure his door was unlocked before sliding into his unmade bed. He finally relaxed, letting out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding. Clay’s eyes scanned the plain ceiling of his room. He heard loud footsteps coming down the hallway outside. He held his breath hoping they would fade off into the distance but they suddenly stopped. 

Clay’s father flew open his door, 

“You went out again?!” His father growled. 

Clay sat up in bed, there was no denying he left, his father always found out. 

“I told you to stop seeing that boy!” Clay’s father reeked of alcohol. 

“My son won't be gay.” Clay’s father grabbed Clay's arm roughly dragging him from his room.   
-  
-  
-  
-  
(A/N ah that fucking hurt to write I am sorry :[ ) 

Clay winced as he got out of his bed the next morning. He was littered with bruises and small cuts, he didn’t have anything to do today except check on George. It was getting harder and harder for him not to tell George. He longed to tell the brunette and have the brunette hug him and comfort him, but George would have to know that he was in this situation because Clay snuck out, and that would tear George apart, Clay knew it. But Clay didn’t care about what his parents did if he snuck out. It was always the furthest from his mind. 

Clay returned to George’s castle. He immediately spotted the brunette sitting in his bay window gazing out tiredly at the field beyond the flower garden. His eyes flitted down to the garden a moment before his face lit up in a soft smile, a smile Clay would do anything to see. 

Clay smiled gesturing to the side door of the castle and George nodded disappearing from the window. 

George walked into the kitchen just as Clay was opening the door. 

“Hey,” Clay said quietly. 

“How are you feeling?” Clay softly brushed his hand across George’s cheek. 

“Uhm, a bit better but I mean still haven’t left my room since last night,” George said, stretching a bit. 

“Have you eaten or drank anything?” Clay said worriedly. 

“U-Uhm no but I have just been sleeping, I woke up thirty minutes ago,” George said, filling up two glasses of water and handing one to Clay. 

“I think I am just going to go back to bed again though...this is the farthest I have been from my room in the last forty-eight hours and I can feel the tired setting again.” George chuckled, finishing his glass of water and putting the empty glass on a dirty dish rack. 

The two walked back to George’s room in comfortable silence, but Clay could feel George’s sadness, he just seemed different than normal. 

Clay pulled down on his sleeves a bit instinctively covering his bruised wrists. 

George pushed open the door to his room lazily Clay following closely behind. 

George flopped down on his bed giggling softly. Clay had zoned out a but and shrugged off his hoodie. Clay heard George let out a soft gasp. 

Clay turned to look at George as he realized what George saw. Clay’s arms were littered with bruises and cuts. 

George’s expression was laced with worry and confusion. 

“Clay….What?” 

A nervous expression passed over Clay’s features. “U-uh, Nothing.” Clay pulled his hoodie back over his shoulders but it was too late. 

“Clay, that is not nothing…” George got up from his bed walking over to the taller male. 

“Clay….those didn’t look like an accident….” George’s eyes started to water.

“I…” Clay didn’t know what to say. 

“You can talk to me, right? I just….” George’s eyes searched Clay’s face for anything. 

Suddenly something clicked in George’s mind. 

“No….I am hoping this is not what I think it is….” George’s voice broke. 

Clay winced. “W-what do you think it is?” 

George bit his lip. “It’s my fault...your parents….” The expression on Clay’s face was enough to tell him his answer. 

“George-“ Clay knew George wouldn't listen to him, even though Clay didn’t care what his parents did, he wouldn't listen if Clay said that he only ever left to see George because he loved him, he wouldn’t listen. 

“N-no...this is my f-fault, your parents a-are...because you came to see me!” A few tears fell from George’s eyes. 

Clay knew what George was going to say, his eyes started to water and tears streaked his face moments later. 

“Clay, you need to stop seeing me….if it physically hurts you...I won't be able to live with myself knowing that.” George sobbed lightly. 

“George it will hurt me more if I can't see you! It will hurt ten times more than anything they could ever do to me! George, it will hurt more because I love you.” Tears continued to fall from Clay’s face. 

George looked shocked a moment b enforce he quickly stepped forward wrappings his arms around Clay’s neck and planting a kiss on the blond’s lips. Clay immediately melted into the kiss. Clay slid his arms around George’s waist pulling him closer. George pulled away, his face flush and he was slightly out of breath. 

“G-George...what?” Clay breathes out slightly, last time he checked, George didn’t know how he felt, about anyone. 

George’s unwrapped his arms from around Clay, “I-I love you too...but if you coming here get you hurt…” George’s voice broke, “I-I can’t let you keep coming back here….Y-you need to go, I am going to talk to my mother and see if I can pull some strings and get you out of there for good….but they will come looking for you if you stay…” Tears continued to fall from George’s eyes. “I a-am so s-sorry you had to go through this b-because of me…” George tugged at his sleeves sniffing quietly. 

George walked back over to the blond wrapping him in a hug, “I am so sorry.” George sobbed heavily into Clay’s chest, and Clay rested his head on George’s shoulder. Letting his guard down a moment and just being there with George, for George, and Clay hoped that he would be able to be like this with George, again, but he knew that it would be a bit of time before he saw George again, and that was the only thing Clay was truly crying about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A h so this was very heavy to write but I think the chapter turned out ok, but i mean the end might be a bit confusing so if you have any questions please feel free to ask! Uh yea lol I dont have a ton left planned for this but I dont think there is going to be a ton more angst.   
> Nope you guys are enjoying this so far! <3


	8. New plans

|chapter 8| 

Clay didn’t protest when George insisted on him leaving, he knew that George would tear himself apart while Clay was gone no matter how much he said he forgave George. 

Every part of George hurt. He wanted to just crawl back into bed and cry, he wouldn’t say he wished he never met Clay, but the fact that Clay was in pain because of him, hurt George more than anything. George held back more tears as Clay walked away from the castle. George knew he had to help Clay, but he couldn’t keep him at the castle, they would get unwanted visitors if they did so, no matter how much George hated it, Clay had to go back, but George was determined to get him out.

George slipped into the library inhaling the comforting smell of paper. George claimed up the ladder trying to reach one of the higher shelves that contained the geography books. He pulled down an old book that contained a map of the nearby kingdoms, they were probably going to need to set up extra defenses but that was just an extra precaution, a worse comes to worst situation. 

George left the open book on the library table and rushed upstairs to his mother’s study. George knocked swiftly on the old door hearing a soft “come in.” He pushed open the door, the fact that he had been crying still very evident on his face. 

“George? What’s….” She looked at him confused a moment before a look of understanding passed over her face. 

“Ah, it’s the blond isn’t it?” She said writing something on one of the many pieces of parchment that were strewn across her desk. 

George stammered. “Y-you know? How?” 

George’s mother laughed, “was it the way he was here at the most absurd hours of the night or just the way you have been the last week or so?” George’s mother raised an eyebrow at George. “You tell me.” 

George laughed nervously. 

“So what happened?” George’s mother looked at him folding her worn hands neatly on her desk. 

George inhaled sharply feeling like crying again. “H-he is from the eastern kingdom...but before you day anything! We met on accident and it kind of just went from there but...he would sneak out to come here and he always told me his parents just didn’t pay any attention to him….b-but t-they….hurt him…” George’s voice broke. 

His mother’s brow furrowed. “I-it is all my fault too...I made h-him leave….but- I told him I would help him…” George wiped a few fresh tears from his face. 

“Well, of course, he seems like a nice boy and no one in their right mind should do that to another person…” George’s mother sighed. 

“I will send a letter to them...I will see if we can have a formal meeting….you will take Clay and I will address the issue, if they deny we will speak about it...and I am honestly not sure what they will say...but we can keep him safe if he is here….we may hate each other but we have both been having problems with the western kingdom, so this should work.” George’s mother started writing on a piece of parchment. 

“Okay….I need to take a nap I am so emotionally drained, but thank you so much, mom….for everything….” George wrapped his arms around his mother. 

“Of course honey, I just want you to be happy, and this boy seems to make you happy, it is the least I can do.” George’s mother said quietly, rubbing small circles on her son’s back. 

“And I don’t think it is your fault honey, there is something wrong with those people if they think it is acceptable to hurt their child, no matter the circumstances.” George’s mother looked lovingly at him. 

George nodded murmuring a slight goodbye. He walked back down the halls of the castle, bringing him even less comfortable than before. He entered his room curling up under multiple blankets. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to fall asleep, he wouldn’t be able to sleep at all until he knew Clay was safe. 

George was in love, and he knew now that love was whatever it wanted to be. No one could decide that for you, it wasn’t a choice. 

But all love is perfect in its own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry if this had kind of sucked lately I have been busy and I really am getting stuck with this fic. I think I have a bit more planned before I try and make the ending but I mean I will figure it out :] hope you guys like this fic so far even if it isn’t my best work. I am also proud to announce that....there is going to be a sequel to forever alone! If you havent read teh first work I am vv proud of that fic so give it a read if you havent :] but the sequel should be out in a week or two :]

**Author's Note:**

> WOW NEW FICCC I AM HAVING A LOT OF FUN WRITING THIS AND IT IS GONIG TO BE HELLA SLOW BURN SO GET SOME POPCORN AND SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN YOU ARE IN FOR QUITE A RIDE


End file.
